1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of fasteners for attaching a sports net to a support frame. More specifically, the present invention discloses a cord fastener for removably securing a sports net to a support frame.
2. Statement of the Problem
Many sports nets for soccer, lacrosse, field hockey and the like, use a support frame that is permanently attached to the playing field. For example, support frames are typically made of wood posts or metal tubing. The base ends of the frame are usually permanently buried in the ground or embedded in concrete in the ground.
In many cases, the sports net is not permanently attached to its support frame, but rather is only temporarily attached to the support frame for the duration of a sports season or perhaps for only a weekend or a single game. This reduces weathering and the risk of vandalism. However, this approach requires extra time and effort to attach and detach the sports net. Therefore, a need exists for a device to simplify and expedite the process of attaching and detaching a sports net to its supporting frame.
3. Prior Art
The prior art in this field includes the following:
DeShon discloses a bungee cord shortening device consisting or a T-shaped housing with three legs. The third leg has two opposite cord-retaining grooves for holding a loop of the bungee cord.
Seymour discloses a cylindrical wiring insulator having a passageway with lugs to hold a wire.
Anderson et al. disclose a rope clamp.
Smith discloses a fastener for securing the ends of a clothes line to form a loop.
Scanlon discloses a hanger for suspending a trolley wire to provide power to trolley cars traveling on a track below.
Krenzke, Anderson, Houston, Beggins and Wax disclose other examples of rope fastening devices.
Ryan discloses a flexible support rod with a longitudinal channel for receiving a rope. A locking cleat on the support rod is used to secure one end of the rope.
Brandt discloses a mooring device with an elastomeric rope.
Hackett discloses a jumping apparatus using series of bungee cords.
Padilla discloses a sports net adapted to be quickly attached to and detached from a sports goal frame. An elastic cord is incorporated in the outer perimeter of the sports net and constricts the perimeter of the net so that it can be tucked around the frame.
4. Solution to the Problem
None of the prior art references discussed above show a flexible cord with a fastener attached to the central portion of the cord that can be used to removably secure a sports net to a support frame.
This invention provides an apparatus for removably securing a sports net to a supporting frame. The apparatus includes a flexible cord that can be wrapped around the supporting frame and through the sports net. The device also includes a fastener with a central portion attached at a central section of the cord and at least one wing extending from the central portion of the fastener. After the cord has been wrapped around the supporting frame and through the sports net, it can be removably secured by wrapping the cord around the fastener so that the cord is held between the fastener wing(s) and the central section of the cord.
These and other advantages, features, and objects of the present invention will be more readily understood in view of the following detailed description and the drawings.